


Pat My Head and Tell Me I'm Awesome

by punkgrump



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, honestly how the fuck do I tag stuff, its not intended to be serious at all, would humor even be a thing idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkgrump/pseuds/punkgrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert has a bad day. As the title says, Roderich pats his head and tells him he's awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pat My Head and Tell Me I'm Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short and weird and probably ooc. my boyfriend was telling me that's this would probably be how austria would comfort prupru. this is the cheesiest thing ever sorry

It was the early afternoon. Roderich sat alone on the couch. He wasn't planning anything for today, so he sat there in his pajamas, watching whatever movie that was on TV. Except for that, the house was quiet.

 

Then Gilbert walked through the door. He kicked off his shoes before plopping on the couch next to Roderich. Gilbert laid his head on Roderich's shoulder.

 

Roderich looked back at him.

 

"Gilbert, are you alright?"

 

He received a muffled groan in response.

 

"Bad day?"

 

Gilbert nodded.

 

He wrapped an arm around Gilbert.

 

"Is there anything I can do?"

 

Gilbert slightly brought his head up.

 

"Pat my head." His words were dragged out and muffled.

 

Roderich did what Gilbert asked and pat his head.

 

"Is there anything else I can do?" There was a bit of concern in his voice.

 

"Tell me I'm awesome."

 

Roderich pulled him closer, continuing to pat his head.

 

"You're awesome, Gil."

 

Gilbert picked up his head, making eye contact with Roderich.

 

"Are you just saying that?"

 

Roderich brought Gilbert to his chest. He ran his fingers through Gilbert's hair.

 

"You're awesome." He kissed Gilbert's cheek.


End file.
